A power steering device for reducing the backlash of teeth of a worm wheel and a worm shaft and preventing tooth collision sounds by biasing a bearing supporting the worm shaft meshed with the worm wheel by a spring is known as a conventional power steering device.
As a power steering device of this type, JP2002-67992A discloses, an electric power steering device in which a guiding member is provided around a bearing supporting a drive gear configured to be rotated by a motor for steering assist. The guiding member guides a movement of the bearing in a biasing direction by being held in contact with a peripheral surface of the bearing.